Doraemon Asian English dubs
At least three English dubs of Doraemon have been produced in Asia. One of them, the English Disney XD Asia dub of Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure in the South Seas is available, the other dubs are lost. Malaysian English Speedy dub Various Doraemon episodes and movies were "unofficially" dubbed in English in Malaysia by Speedy Video and released on VCDs. One dubbed movie has been uploaded onto the internet. The VCDs have been out of print for 15 years. Speedy Video also released the unofficial English dub of the another anime series Cyborg Kuro Chan ''as well as ''Dragon Ball Z, etc. The following character name changes took place; * Nobita: Specky * Shizuka: Joanne * Giant: Bob * Suneo: Tim/Timmy Speedy Dub Gohan voice Nobita and Shizuka, Speedy Dub Oolong voice Gian and one of Robot Leader's henchmen, Speedy Dub Bulma voice Nobita's mother and Lilulu, Speedy dub Roshi voice professor, and Speedy Dub Yajirobe voice Doraemon, Teacher and Robot Leader. Titanic and several Dragon Ball Z background music is used. Despite this, in some scenes some of original background music (along with original Japanese voice acting) can still be heard. The ending song have several minutes of footage (and also the lyrics) are cut or edited due to time constraint. *'Doraemon - Animals Space (1 disc)' *'Doraemon - Born In Japan (2 discs, 100 min)' *'FOUND Doraemon - Diving Around Town (1 disc)' 1085 - Diving Around Town (町の中でダイビング) 713 - The Secret Watchdog (ヒミツゲンシュ犬) 1073 - The Magic Weight Adjuster (フンワリズッシリメーター) 757 - The Magic Cloud Freezer (雲かためガス) 1079 - Speedy Goggles (スピード増感ゴーグル) *'Doraemon - Dragon Knight (2 discs, 90 min)' *'Doraemon - Little Star War (2 discs, 95 min)' *'Doraemon - Monotaro Nobita (1 disc)' *'FOUND Doraemon - Nobita Tetsujinheiden (2 discs, 95 min)' - part 1 on YouTube - part 2 on YouTube *'FOUND Doraemon - Virtual Holographic, Fiber-Optical Peep-Slope (1 disc)' 1090 - Virtual Holographic, Fiber-Optical Peep-Scope (密閉空間探査機) 718 - Transformation Drink (変身ドリンク) 1091 - Returning Hand (お返しハンド) 720 - The Game of Specky's Life (のび太はいかが) 1101 - The Mystery of the Missing Badges (バッジをさがせ) *'Doraemon - The Mini Magic Loud Hailer (1 disc)' *'FOUND Doraemon - The Magic Lost Articles Fiber Spray (1 disc)' 1089 - The Magic Lost Articles Finder Spray (落し物カムバック・スプレー) 715 - Ghost Jujubes (うらめしドロップ) 711 - The Robot That Breaks Bad Habits (やめさせロボット) 1083 - The Timer Pistol (タイムピストル) 712 - The Fuse to Blow Away the Intolerables (いやなことヒューズ) Gallery ANIMALS SPACE.jpg|Animals Space VCD Doraemonbij.png|Born In Japan cover BORN IN JAPAN.jpg|Born In Japan VCD DRAGON KNIGHT.jpg|Dragon Knight VCD Doraemonlsw.png|Little Star War cover LITTLE STAR WAR.jpg|Little Star War VCD Doraemonmagic.png|The Magic Lost Articles Fiber Spray cover The Magic Lost Articles Fiber Spray cover.jpg|The Magic Lost Articles Fiber Spray cover The Magic Lost Articles Fiber Spray back.jpg|The Magic Lost Articles Fiber Spray back Drmon dat.png|Diving Around Town cover Diving Around Town cover.jpg|Diving Around Town cover Diving Around Town back.jpg|Diving Around Town back Drmon monnobita.png|Monotaro Nobita cover CA11022 doraemon.png|The Mini Magic Loud Hailer cover Doraemon dvd 1467186516 bc94f39f.jpg|Virtual Holographic, Fiber-Optical Peep-Slope cover Virtual Holographic, Fiber-Optical Peep-Slope cover.jpg|Virtual Holographic, Fiber-Optical Peep-Slope cover Heidan 3.jpg|Nobita Tetsujinheiden cover Heidan 1.jpg|Nobita Tetsujinheiden inside Heidan 2.jpg|Nobita Tetsujinheiden back Singapore English dub The voice actress Cindy Creekmore lists a Doraemon dub by the Singaporean company Voiceovers Unlimited for Odex on her resume. Caihui Lim was Japanese-English translator for the dub. Anime News Network lists Denise Tan Shu Fen as another voice actress for the dub. It aired on Kids Central. References *VCD movie / buy vcd movie - doraemon vcd collection / doraemon japanese anime *SCI-FI & ANIME TITLES - PAGE #1 (A-) - #1 *ANIME PAGE (A - Z) *Lots of proof why Doraemon is banned in the U.S. - Forum - Anime News Network *Doraemon VCD collection *Kids Central's TV guide on website Category:Doraemon outside Japan Category:1979 anime